powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StarNicole
Everything i'm doing goes wrong and I don't even to it! :( StarNicole Maybe your editing to much!StarNicole's Friend (Helen) No! My brother has a thousand edits and nothing wrong happen. StarNicole Because to "Sonic News Network" is clean and this Wiki is a it dirty StarNicole's Friend (Helen) Ya,your right.....but.....StarNicole But what? StarNicole's Friend (Helen) Let me continue! StarNicole Sorry.....StarNicole's Friend (Helen) Well,i do edit and edit everyday to clean this wiki put those Wikia people that are not log in are keeping making it dirty. StarNicole Thoose Wikia people does that sometimes but not only them. StarNicole's Friend (Helen) OH YEAH,Log in people can make fanon pages,add pictures that doesn't belong on this wikia and butting too much galleries. Right? StarNicole RIGHT! :D StarNicole's Friend (Helen) But...... StarNicole BUT WHAT! StarNicole's Friend (Helen) I try and try to stop them but they just don't listin :( StarNicole Just talk to the founder of this Wikia! ;) StarNicole's Friend (Helen) Alright! But................. StarNicole BUT WHAT! StarNicole's Friend (Helen) He doesn't even go on this Wikia! :( StarNicole That's what all founders do.Then 1 day,he would come back. :) StarNicole's Friend (Helen) STOP BEING HAPPY! He will never come back! HE WELL! StarNicole's Friend (Helen) I'll go talk to the Founder :) StarNicole Good :) StarNicole's Friend (Helen) IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN,Helen! :( StarNicole ....OFFLINE...StarNicole's Friend (Helen) OH COME ON! >:O StarNicole Those wikia contributors are at it again. They've shortened the information on Blossom and Buttercup's page while putting some dirty stuff about them. And what's worse, one of the wikia contributors tried to delete Bubbles's page so no one would know anything about her. It's so degrading. I've put up with some dirty nonsense out of those unknown wikia contributors in the past, but but shotening Blossom and Buttercup's info and squeezing in some untrue stuff about them and attempting to delete Bubbles's page is hurtful to all of us Powerpuff Girls Fans. What can anyone on this wiki do about it? Zoren.pierce15 (UTC) Ever since July, 2011, I've had so much trouble finding the difference between the snafu fancomic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and the original Powerpuff Girls. Those days I've been searching all over the Internet to see if I could find any differences between the Original Powerpuff Girls characters and their doujinshi counterparts (although they look different from each other). But day after day I kept letting others make me believe that they are they same character, depsite the fact I went on Fanpop.com and realized that they are many verisons of the original Powerpuff Girls. Now I'm sitting here worrying that I'll never stay a fan of the original Powerpuff Girls again because I didn't differentiate between the original Powerpuff Girls and their doujinshi versions. So here's what I want to know: What do the characters in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi have that their TV versions in the original Powerpuff Girls don't have? Zoren.pierce15 (UTC) Thank you for the comment. Zoren.pierce15 (UTC) About your work... Hey hi! I've noticed that you've been adding certain fanart and related things... However the new wikia guidelines state: "Don't use the wiki to spam your own links Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with." This however can be posted in your User page, Blog & in some cases even in User Talks. That's all. Farewell! Naoki2534 00:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright!